Past
by Reddish chan
Summary: The past is revealed. Nastu and Lucy find they met each other as children. They were each others first loves...


**Okay so this intended to be a sad story, but became happy. I'm really depressed cuz I miss my ex. We broke up before school ended but I am really dense so I told my friend my feelings, and she said that I still love, and miss him. Ugg so this is so post to let me feelings write sad but it turned happy in the end. Damnit.**

"If I were to die, would the world care? I always thought this as a child."

Lucy pov at 9 years old.

"Daddy, daddy. I made this for you" I say as I walk up to my dad sitting at his desk. His face scrunched together, making him look like a dog. (FYI this is her thoughts when she is 9)

He looks up with his demon like eyes, "no, I do not eat with out it being made by the chefs. You should to."

"But daddy, do you not like rice balls. You told mommy and me you love them." I respond sadly. He stood from his chair, walked over to me.

'Hit!'

The pain burning on my cheek. The anger in dads eyes. I drop the rice ball. And put my hand on my cheek. I could feel tears, streaming down, landing on my hand. "Don't you ever talk about her in this house." His voice became loud, as I turned around. Running though the doors of my dads office.

Many maids, and workers tried to stop me when I ran. I ran to the garden, where moms grave is. I ran past the garden, and even past moms grave. I didn't stop. I kept running, past the gates, past the old dirt road. Till I could feel my feet start to bleed. Till I couldn't.

I stop and open my eyes, the sky is no longer light. The dirt road no longer around but instead trees, bugs, and muddy grass. The air is cold enough that I can see my breath. My cheek still stings, as I look around. I began to walk up hill.

Does anybody care where I am? Are they looking for me? Will I die out here? What about dad, is he worried? Does he even care, that his only daughter is out here alone.

Lucy pov at normal age.

A strong arm wrapped around my shoulder, heat generating in to my back. As I told my sad story to my boy friend. I keep telling my story.

Past Lucy

I trip over a branch, a my knee began to bleed. I cry and cry in fear, as I hug my knees resting on a tree.

Lucy pov normal

"I think a boy came to me, but I don't remember his face, or any ting about him... But I remember I fell in love with him at first sight. " I lean my head on Nastu shoulder. "What were you doing around this time?"

"I was on a mountain, doing a mission by myself. I think I found a girl hurt and brought her back home" his voice was sleepy, as we snuggled on my couch.

Every thing flashed in my head. "Nastu I remember, that was you!"

Lucy past pov

"Are you alright" a small voice called, as I open my eyes. A boy my age with a scarf, and pink hair dropped from a tree. He walked towards me. "Your knee is hurt, are you lost?" He asked. I nodded. He bent over and kissed my knee. "There you go all better" he gave me a big smile.

He reached for my hand, and help me stand up. "Where do you live?"

"In a big house near here." I respond as he put my hand over my shoulder. His touch, reminded me of a cozy fire place. " it has a big garden, and a big majestic statue."

"Oh okay I past that when came here on my mission." I began to ask what is a mission when I fell. "Hey! Kya" he fell with me. A good 15 feet.

Every thing went black.

Lucy pov normal

"That's all I remember" I say finishing my story.

"Luce I remember the rest." He placed a kiss on my head.

Nastu pov past

"Hey are you okay, hey!" I yell at the knocked out blond girl, bleeding in her head. I lift her up carrying her like a baby. She smelled like oranges. I ran to the big house, where she described. The hole time, wishing she wouldn't die.

I ran through the gates, and a woman in black and white dress came behind me. "You are trespassing young man..Lu Lucy what are you doing with her she's injured." She yelled.

"I found her in the woods, she said she was lost. Can you find her her home. And medical treatment." Tears streamed down my face.

"Of course mater Lucy will get treatment, thi is her home." She pulled Lucy out of my arms. Called the others and they disappeared. The hole time I stood there watching them. Soon enough another woman shooed me off the property. I waited at the gates but they didn't let me talk to her, nor see her."

Nastu normal pov

"They argued with me about how she didn't want to see me. My wounds still untreated. I had to leave. I got teased by others at the guild about the accident, but every thing died when happy was born and people thought I would get together with Lissana.

Every body forgot my first love wasn't Lissana but the girl I loved on my mission." I looked over to Lucy , her hypnotizing brown eyes full with tears. "That girl was ou Luce." I place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

The first tear streamed down her cheek as I pull her in for a hug. "Why are you crying Luce?"

"Because I am finally able to meet him once more." She responded with a cracking voice.

"Luce you haven't met me once more... You have known me for 9 years" I look at her dead in the eyes " even though 7 years is frozen, you've known your Prince Charming for a long time."

She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "And your princess has been waiting for the wedding to begin." Her weird author voice mixed with a wantabe sexy voice.

"Your really weird Luce, that's why I love you"

"I love you to"

**i might make a Nastu pov of this story for the 2nd one. But that's only if you guys want me to. 10 reviews saying i want the 2nd chapter and I will do it.**

**eell bye bye**


End file.
